Recreational type vehicles such as all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), utility vehicles, motorcycles, golf carts, snowmobiles, and the like are generally operated by a wide range of people having varied levels of experience operating the vehicle. These people, or operators, tend to vary in a number of areas, including age, height, weight, and strength. These areas are cumulatively taken into account when determining how skilled a person may be in operating any one such vehicle. The skill level of the person is further influenced by the person's familiarity with the particular vehicle.
It is often desirable to be cautious when permitting a person to operate a vehicle, especially when that person is not familiar with the vehicle. If not cautious, the person could experience problems when operating the vehicle, which if serious, could potentially lead to circumstances not only affecting the condition of the vehicle, but also the safety of the operator. One example of exhibiting caution may involve having the person initially watch actual operation of the vehicle so that operating techniques can be learned through observation. Alternatively, one may ride with the person the first few times that the person operates the vehicle so that operating techniques can be learned through first-hand practice. Conversely, one may simply inform the person how the vehicle normally operates, and/or describe what should be done for safe and effective operation of the vehicle. In addition, the person may be informed what should be done if and when certain events occur (e.g., the engine stalls).
While all of the above approaches can increase the probability that a person's ride on the vehicle will be safe and uneventful, there is no guaranteeing this. As such, in certain instances, it may be desirable to limit the amount of freedom operators have with respect to operating vehicles, not only for the protection of the operator but also for the protection of the vehicle. In particular, in these instances, it may be desirable to eliminate any potential of deviating from parameters that are recommended with respect to operating such vehicles. If a vehicle could be configured to somehow limit the parameter automatically, it would be beneficial to the owner and the operator (if the operator is not the owner), as well as provide a valuable marketing tool for manufacturers of such vehicles. In addition, if this parameter limiting could be adjusted for a plurality of different operators, it would be of additional benefit. Further, if this parameter limiting could be provided for one or more of a number of different vehicle parameters, it would be advantageous.